


Miss You/Need You

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, First Person, Impala Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: The reader returns from holiday. First person.





	Miss You/Need You

“I’m not gonna beat about the bush,” Dean said, reaching out to press his hand against my thigh, his thumb digging in deep the way he knew I liked. “I’ve been needing to fuck you since you got off the plane.”

Heat pooled between my legs, and my temperature felt like it went up by about a thousand degrees. It was cold out, but it was hotter than a July afternoon with the way he made me feel. “Oh,” I whispered, my breathing hitched as I considered where we were; parked on a deserted highway, miles from anywhere

“We’ve got two choices here. We both get what we need, what we want. Or we go home and try to sleep.” There was a sly smile on his face, and I knew in that instant, I wasn’t going to turn him down. His suggestion of a drive had been covering an ulterior motive the entire time, not that I minded.

“Get out of the car,” I said, my voice huskier than it had been a few moments ago. Dean’s smile widened, obliging me as he opened his door, moving around to the passenger side in no time, pulling me from the seat. A yelp dropped from my lips as he manhandled me: I tried not to giggle as he hoisted me upwards, claiming my mouth in a bruising kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his hard cock through his jeans, groaning as he bit my bottom lip. 

His hands were underneath my ass now, groping me hard as he thrust his tongue against mine. He groaned as I ground myself against him, then moved around to the front of the car, dumping me roughly on the hood. The still slightly warm metal was welcome in the cold, and I let Dean push me back against the car, his hands working to push off my shirt and the flimsy top I wore underneath. My bra was quick to follow, and I lay on the hood, clad only in my jeans and boots, not even thinking about the consequences of being caught. It wasn’t an overly populated area, but the risk was there.

“Fuck,” Dean muttered, drinking in the sight of my skin in the darkness, his hands trailing up my thighs. “Fuck,” he repeated, using one finger to pop the button of my jeans and snaking his hand underneath. I moaned loudly, practically writhing on the bonnet as he pushed his hand into my jeans and started to tease me, just scraping his touch over my clit.

Weeks without his touch had me cumming hard, his name a whimper on my lips, which made him greedy for more. Without waiting, he dragged my jeans down, over my boots, and I stared up at him with hooded eyes, lust consuming me. Dean propped my still booted feet on the grill of the car, and I could feel his gaze heavy on me, as I lay there, displayed like a hood trophy.

Within moments, he’d pulled down his own pants, freeing his hardened cock from the confines of his jeans, and he moved between my legs, placing his hands either side of me, teasing me with the head of his cock. I moaned out loud again, and he bit the side of my bare breast playfully, making me yelp. Without saying a word, he sank his thick cock into my cunt and I took every inch, crying out as he bottomed out inside me. Dean grunted, his eyes rolling back. “You’ve got such a tight cunt, sweetheart.” I clenched in response, provoking a groan from his kiss-swollen lips. “Feels so fucking good.” He leaned on one hand, the other coming up to thumb my nipple and palm my breast, making me bite my lip as he started to pull out slowly. When he slammed back in, I screamed again, and he smirked down at me. “Scream my name. Tell me who’s fucking you.”

“Dean,” I cried as he repeated his long, slow thrust. God, it felt like he was going to split me in two. “Dean!” My cries grew louder as he intensified his thrusts. He kept his eyes on me, watching the way I threw my head back, my mouth spilling his name to the night as he pounded inside me, his hand alternating between cupping my entire breast and pinching the nipple. The second orgasm he granted me came as a shock, sending me crashing over the edge with a strangled cry, half his name and half a scream. Dean seemed to be trying to hold back but the pressure of my muscles clamping down over his cock made him lose control.

His hands snaked upwards, encasing my throat, and he squeezed, hard enough to make me see red in the corner of my vision. The rasping sound of my cries made his entire body jerk, and he came with a strangled grunt, filling me to the brim with his cum.

“I missed you,” he whispered, nuzzling into my neck as his fingers loosened, but I couldn’t reply, too intent on catching my breath. For a few moments, Dean remained still, breathing against my neck, before groaning. “I gotta move.”

I nodded, unwilling to lose the contact with him, but knowing we couldn’t stay there all night. The chill of the spring air was sinking in, and we had to get back to the motel.

“Can’t wait until we’re back at the bunker,” I murmured, tugging my jeans back on, leaning into him for a kiss as he cleaned himself up with my discarded top. “Sharing a motel room with your brother is annoying.”

Dean’s smile was almost contagious as he leaned in to accept my kiss. “There’s always the shower, sweetheart.”


End file.
